A filler installation generally comprises a stand having a rotary platform mounted thereon and surmounted by a composition feed assembly having one or more feed lines. The feed lines have ends that are connected to composition delivery devices, each delivery device including a tube having at least an end provided with means for fastening it to the feed line and an opposite end provided with a nozzle. The device further includes a measuring valve associated with control means. The control means include measuring members, e.g. weighing members or constant level members, enabling the quantity of composition to be measured. Container supports are secured to the platform in order to support the containers in register with the filler nozzles.